Gone Like The Night Wind
by Hopelesswriter21
Summary: It's the Sequel to Another Cinderella Story: Ally Edition I hope You Like IT. REVIEW!
1. New Lives & Tears

**Author's Note**

**I Dont Own Austin & Ally.**

**The Sequel!**

* * *

Austin POV

It has been three years since I had seen Ally or Aria. For Aria's birthday I had sent gifts for Christmas and her birthday. I had decide that I was ready to be a parent for Aria and a boyfriend to Ally. I went to Ally's father's house and he told me that she had moved into her own apartment. I drove off to her house. When I got there I saw two cars parked in the drive way. I walked towards the back to see if there was a window. There was, a big one in fact. I hid behind a bush and looked in to see Ally playing with our 5 year old daughter. Then I saw a brown haired boy walk in with two big cups and a small one for Aria. I almost cried when he kissed her cheek and hugged Aria close and she giggled and snuggled into him. I watched as they played games and acted like a family. I nearly died. When Ally and her man friend took Aria upstairs probably to bed I ran to my car that was parked three houses down. Once I got there I drove all the way home. I rushed to my bedroom and lay down and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Ally POV

Dallas and I had moved in together and Aria loved him and he loved her. No he and I hadn't done anything like we haven't done _"it." _Because I just want to be married the next time I do that with somebody. I still felt the hurt from Austin and my break up it was awful he is ashamed of us. So I decided if he was ashamed of us, then Aria and I are going to be ashamed of him. So every year on Aria's birthday and Christmas my dad sends over presents from Austin. I know he wants Aria to like him or me not to hate him because he knows that Aria and I can ruin his precious career. I know neither Aria or I would do that to him. Dallas and I put Aria to bed and he went to his room and I went to mine. Dallas had to leave tomorrow for a business trip. He was a librarian and he decided to go and get some ;limited edition books for the library. Once I was in my room I went into my closet and took out my "Austin-Box." It had a bunch of pictures of us when we were happy for the short days we were together. I still had one of his sweatshirts that he let me borrow one night when it was cold. I had a bottle of his cologne that I took from his room when we stayed with him. I also have the bear he gave me after our first fight. It smelled like him, so took it with me to bed and cuddled with it all night. Not that I miss Austin or anything like that.


	2. Together? & Dreams

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Austin POV

I drove over to Sonic Boom to get a new guitar for some reason mine kept breaking whenever I thought about Ally and that guy. When I was just about to leave my mother stopped me to chat. "Austin sweetie you have been in such a funk ever since you and Ally broke up and she took that child of hers with her how come, were you two in love?" she asked clearly concerned about me I play sad tunes on my guitar when I'm not breaking them, plus I didn't go on the annual guys camping trip my dad does with me and my brothers. "Mom I do love her and that child of hers is a child of ours. Mom she is my daughter and I wasn't ready to parent that's why Ally and I split and I was just a little embarrassed to tell you." I said glumly. "Austin! That little girl is a piece of you and you missed so much of her life!" mom said her tone getting angrier and louder. "Mom I didn't know About Aria until she was three she is five now." I said sadly. She nodded "Aria? Is that her name it's so pretty." I smiled. "I have to go I'm getting a new guitar." I said. She nodded and I left to Sonic Boom. When I got there I caught a bit of brown hair running towards me. "Austin!" the voice sobbed and launched its self into my arms. It was Ally, I could tell by her angelic voice or her smell of strawberries and vanilla. I hold her tight this is the first time since our break up that I got to hold her close. "Austin he cheated on me with Wendy!" she choked out through tears. Wait, my sister Wendy? Is this her man friend who cheated on her with my sister? Oh shit poor Ally. I closed the store since It was empty and she and I went up to the practice room where our daughter Aria lay fast asleep on the bear I had got her for her third birthday.

* * *

I sat on the couch pulling Ally with me. First she had cuddled up to my side always trying to snuggle closer to me. She ended up on my lap nuzzling her head against my neck. I loved every moment of this time for us. Ally's phone started blowing up and she answered it. "Can you come get her? thanks." Then she hung up and snuggled into me again. Her father snuck into the room and took Aria. He waved to me and Ally before leaving. Ally looked up at me from the place on my lap and she kissed me. It wasn't a normal Ally kiss she forced her tongue into my mouth and I gladly accepted it. Her hands slid up into my hair and gripped tightly, pulling at my hair. I winded my arms around her waist pulling her as close as I could. She lowered my hands down to the hem of her shirt before curling my fingers around and tugging up. I got the hint that she wanted me to rid her of her shirt, which I gladly did. She then rid me of my shirt and I was pulling at the clasp that held her bra up and just as it was about to fall I heard a loud bang and I woke up. It was a dream just a dream. I couldn't believe it. "Morning sleepyhead." A voice said beside me. My eyes went wide and I turned to see Ally Dawson only wearing the sheet that was on my bed.

* * *

TBC…


	3. Lost & Slaps

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin POV

"Hey Ally." Her smile fell "Austin I'm so sorry." She said and wrapped her arms around me. "What why baby?" I asked. "Austin I'm going to L.A. Someone wants me to write songs for them and maybe even perform if I get over my stage fright." She spoke excitement was dripping from her voice even though she was trying to hide it. "Ally, why don't you come to LA with me and write songs for me?" I asked hoping she would agree. She thought and then nodded that's a great idea Austin I'd love to, and we can be friends!" she cheered. I frowned and my heart broke she looked at me "Austin what's wrong aren't you excited?" she asked all I could do was. She wrapped me in a hug ignoring the sheet that was slipping between us. We stayed locked in the embrace until we heard footsteps. I quickly handed Ally my shirt and her underwear which she gladly put on me I put on my underwear and a pair of shorts I took all our other clothes and shoved them under the bed. Ally lay back down on the bed pulling me with her. After I lay down she snuggled into my side and kissed my cheek. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard my mother shout. Ally stood up and pulled some sweat pants from my dresser on but, they weren't my sweat pants they were hers. Did I miss something? When I walked into the hall and turned around to see Ally holding a three year old Aria. No I knew something was up. "Ally, I don't know if it was a dream but I thought you left when I lied to my parents about you and Aria and then Aria was 5 and you were dating someone with brown hair who cheated on you and then we did IT again." I said all in one breath. "Austin, Honey you pasted out when we told your family about Aria, you woke up two hours ago and we did do IT. I smiled at this thought of Ally and me together.

* * *

Ally POV

I felt so bad that Austin thought Aria and I left, I bet he thought about leaving or lying but he didn't and that meant so much to me and Aria. I smiled and kissed him and we went down stairs to see what his mom needed from us. "Ally honey, we got a call from your dad he wants us to tell you that your mother died." She spoke cautiously. My eyes went wide as I set Aria down, "thank you for telling me." I said slowly and softly thin I turned and ran upstairs towards me and Austin's bed room. I lay down in my bed when my cell phone started to ring it was Austin's mom. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked "Ally your dad wants to talk to you." She said slowly. "Okay Bye." After I hung up My Father Walked into the room. "Hi Ally." He whispered. "Hi Dad." I said in the same tone. I then saw Austin sneak into the room and sit down on the bed behind me. "Ally, I want you to know how your mother died." He said getting louder like he was angry. "Ally, Mike killed her, he used to beat her and when you moved out it went full blown and he killed her, Her Death is your fault Allyson I never ever want to see you again and change your last name you are no longer a Dawson. Allyson I HATE YOU!" he said before slapping me hard in the face then storming out of the house. I closed my eyes and slide a hand up to my burning cheek and I leaned into Austin's chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled me close to him as he whispered reassuring things to me. Then I slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Tears & Hating

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Austin & All **

**Sorry I Haven't Updated I've Been Busy. And Sorry It's Short.**

* * *

Austin POV

I watched as Ally slowly drifted into sleep, I smiled at her sleeping form but I knew she was sad or worse. I wiped the last stray tears from her cheeks and slowly moved her from my lap so I could tuck her into our bed. I love saying that, our bed, our house, our daughter, our family. I as soon as she was off my lap on the cool bed I heard her call for me, "Austin, AUSTIN!" she mumbled in a frantic sleeping voice, she reached for me and I held her hand and kissed it, she smiled in her sleep then cuddled deeper into the bed. I let go of her hand and tucked her into the bed and walked down stairs to talk to my mother. "Hey mom." I huffed. "Austin, sweetie what's wrong?" she asked. "Mom, Ally's dad told her she is no longer a Dawson because of her Mother's death, he thinks it's Ally's fault that Mike killed her. He smacked Ally, and left." I explained. My mother's eyes widened in shock "Wow, Austin, you will have to help Ally heal and get her…" a scream cut my mother off and she and I darted up the steps. When we got there Ally was asleep, tossing and turning quickly and mumbling. She kept saying things like "Austin it wasn't my fault, don't go please." She spoke in a whispered frantic voice. I smiled at her concern that I was going to leave her. I walked up to her bed and put my hand on hers and she quickly stopped moving, she whispered one last thing before she stopped talking, "Austin, I love you." Then she kept a really tight grip on my hand like she thought if she let go she would lose me. My mom came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

"Austin, honey she needs you she loves you too much you make her okay." I nodded and looked at a sleeping Ally. I released my hand from her grip and when to see Aria. My mom stayed in the room with Ally. I was checking on Aria when I heard Ally talking to my mom. "He left didn't he?" Ally's voice was tired and shaky. "No, no, sweetie he went to see Aria." My mom comforted. Ally's voice made a reappearance, "I bet he wants out, who wants a disowned teenage mom with no mom anymore who is an emotional wreak?" her voice was still shaky and I could hear her sobs. That was all I could take I walked back into our room to see Ally there laying on the bed with my mother nowhere to be found. "Ally?" I asked she saw me and squealed, "Austin!" she ran to me and locked herself in my arms. "Austin don't ever leave me again." She gasped. I smiled at her Ally I never left in the first place I just went to see Aria. Her eyes softened and she snuggled into my arms. I just held her close and snuggled my head into her strawberry scented hair. When I pulled away she looked at me with little puppy eyes like she had been scolded I smiled at her. "Ally it's bed time." She nodded. Then walked to the bed and laid down, I climbed in with her and she snuggled into my side and fell asleep. I frowned to myself how on earth was I going to help this girl, the girl I love. I heard her mumbling again in her sleep, "Austin, she hates me." She whispered still sleeping. I frowned who? I thought who would hate Ally? And with that thought I fell asleep.


	5. Tommy & Singing

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally**

**I Also Don't Own According To You : By, ORIANTHI**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Austin POV

Who could hate my little Ally besides her father step- mother and step siblings? We already knew the father and step family. I honestly had no clue who could hate Ally. I heard a voice in the hall that I already knew my brother, Tommy. The other voice was Andrew. "Andy, look I like her a lot and I'm not sure what to do." Tommy's voice whispered. "Well you should ask Austin, he'd know what to do." Andrew said before I heard his footsteps descend the stairs. Then my door flew open and Tommy was there looking nervous. I went to get up to talk to him but I felt a small hand on my chest clinging to me for what seemed like its life. Poor Ally she is really scared. I slide her hand off me and walked to Tommy and motioned for us to go out into the hall. "Yeah Tommy?" I asked worried that Ally might freak if she saw I was gone. "Austin, there's this girl I like but, she is in a relationship living with the father of her child what do I do?" he asked, "Well Tom, I think you should go for her but, you should know that it will be hard to have a relationship with a girl with a child." I spoke trying my hardest to seem wise. Then I heard rustling from my bedroom and a tiny gasp, and then I heard my bedroom door fly open and saw Ally standing in the doorway wearing only my tee shirt and short shorts. "Austin!" she called before running to me and wrapping my arms around her desperately trying to get affection from me. I frowned she was being way to clingy so I did what any teenage boy would do break up with her. "Ally, look you are being way to clingy I think we should break up." I announced. Her eyes went wide and they glossed over with tears. "Okay Austin, I guess I was being clingy I'm sorry Aria and I will move out and find a new place to live probably with Gretchen. Thank you so much for letting me stay here I'll go pack our things." She said trying to hold back tears but failing miserably.

* * *

"Ally, wait!" Tommy called from beside me. She turned and faced him, why don't you guys stay with me in my room?" he asked her. "Tommy, that's very sweet but, you don't have to." She said trying to mask the sadness hiding in her voice. "Ally, I want to I wanted to ask you out but you were dating my idiotic brother Austin." He announced. I frowned I may have broken up with Ally but, she and Aria are still mine, and I don't like when other people take my stuff because it's MINE! I knew Ally wouldn't agree anyway, but man was I wrong. "Okay Tommy but, do you think we could just be friends until I know you better?" she asked hopefully. He nodded "Ally, wait." I said as she started to walk towards my bedroom door. "Ally, I'm sorry can we please share a room and be together again?" I asked. She nodded "But, I don't want to be in a romantic relationship right now as you can tell thing aren't working out for me." She added. I nodded and we walked back into my room and I heard Tommy curse under his breath. I have to remember to kill him later. Ally is MINE and always will be MINE!

* * *

Ally POV

After I got back into Austin and my room I decided to write a song because that really got me thinking how Austin only wanted me back when Tommy asked me out. How Tommy always complemented me and Austin always found one of my faults to point out to me the only reason Austin and I weren't in a relationship was because I don't think I want to be in one with him if he is always mean to me. I had so much inspiration that I finished the song, I decided that I'll perform it for Austin's family. I told Austin to go get all of his family gathered down stairs because I want to sing them my new song. He was very happy when he heard I wanted to perform so he left quickly. I changed into a tight black sparkly dress that had one strap matching the dress the other strap was neon pink, I then rushed down stairs to perform my upbeat song…

* * *

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible;  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite;  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh... no...  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (you, you)  
According to you. (you, you)

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

* * *

Once I finished Austin looked ashamed and Tommy looked ecstatic me I was proud that I showed Austin how he made me feel, but I also knew that after this performance we would be having a long awkward talk but, I was ready.


	6. Fights & Hospitals

**Author's Note**

**This Chapter Is Kind Of Long...**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Austin POV

I know what Ally was trying to tell me but just couldn't say. I knew music was an outlet for her but I hadn't known how bad I made her feel. I quickly wrapped her in a huge hug and whispering "sorrys" into her hair. She snuggled deeper into my embrace and I held her as close as I could, I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt and I worried about her. Then I realized it she needed me, I'm all she had her mother was killed by someone she was going to live with and let our daughter be around. Then her father disowned her so it was her and Aria and me. Then I had to be stupider then a rock and break up with her only because she clang to me with fear of losing me. I kissed her hair and I could feel her smile against my chest. "Austin, we need to talk." Was the voice of my brother Tommy? This made me angry that he was always trying to steal Ally from me and making her feel good while making me look bad and at the lowest point at our relationship he strikes trying to steal her from me almost actually succeeding. That made me snap i pushed Ally from my arms and threw a punch at Tommy, which hit him square in the nose. After that punch I felt good I felt he got what he was asking for but then I heard a blood churning scream, I turned and saw Ally on the floor gripping her ankle but staring at Tommy who was holding his nose and his shirt had blood on it. He threw a punch at my gut which stung pretty badly, as I gripped my stomach with one hand and the other threw a punch at Tommy again which hit him hard again. Once again I heard Ally scream. When I turned to check on my angel I see my Mother and Father rushing in the house towards my brother and I. Tommy jumps onto my back and drops me to the ground, I throw a punch then he does then my father breaks us up. He shouts at us while my mother helps Ally up. She and Ally go up stairs to see if Aria is still asleep. I notice Ally's limping, my mom does to and the talk for a minute before mom tells dad something then Ally and her walk towards the door. My mother goes upstairs and comes down holding a sleepy Aria.

* * *

I see Ally lift her leg and in an instance I know where they're going…the hospital. I rush over to Ally ignoring my father's demands for me to return to him so he can continue to lecture my brother and I about fighting. I snuck behind Ally and lifted her up bridal style. I got a small gasp out of Ally but she wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled her head into my chest, then let out a small breath and shut her eyes. I smiled at this, and then carried her to the car. Once we got to the car my mother set Aria into her car seat and she instantly fell asleep. I set Ally in the back and sat with her. "Thank you Austin." She whispered to me and she snuggled into my side. "Ally, I'd do anything for you." I whispered back, "I may love you Austin but, I am very angry with you, I can't believe you beat up your own brother for no reason." She angrily whispered to me then pulled herself away from me and she lifted Aria's little head and moved it onto her car seat to keep it from bobbing up and down. Then we arrived at the hospital where I carried Ally in and my mother took a little bit longer get Aria out of the car.

* * *

Ally POV

It turns out that I had sprained my ankle. I got a special boot but didn't need crutches. Austin felt so bad for it. He kept apologizing for pushing me, but I kept telling him it wasn't his fault and that I was angry with him still for starting a random fight with his brother. I ignored him for the whole car ride and made him sleep on the couch. He refused

so I slept in Aria's room and had the worst dream of my life…

* * *

[Dream told in the 3rd person]

_Ally woke up with an arm around her waist; she turned and saw Tommy smiling back at her. She nodded at him and walked into Austin's room where she saw most of the things cleared out. She walked into Aria's room which was also empty. This confused her really badly. Then Tommy walked in "babe, you shouldn't do this to yourself." He said then pulled her into a hug. Ally's tears starting to pour. "I- I just can't believe they're gone." She whispered. He nodded. "Well Ally I know it's hard but you have to move past it." Tommy spoke his voice cut into her like knives. "Tommy, don't you care that your brother and niece are…" she couldn't finish her sentence. "What Ally don't I care that my brother and niece are dead? Ally I do care but, their car crash was two years ago." He spoke with no emotion showing but small bits of anger leaks through his voice. "Thomas, have you no decency this is your family, our family. I can't believe you! I hate you!" ally shouted at him. "No Ally, you love me! And you are going to prove it!" she shouted before grabbing her and pulling at her clothes._

* * *

I woke up at 3:00am and was shaking. I snuck to Aria's bed and saw her still there breathing and sucking her thumb dead asleep. After seeing her I let out a sigh of relief. Then I went into Austin's and my room I saw him sleeping there cuddling Douggie, the dolphin that I gave him. This made me smile as I watched him try to snuggle closer to Douggie, mumbling "Ally." I tip toed towards the bed and snuck in. I pulled Douggie from Austin's grip and snuggled up to him instead. I felt him pull me closer to me. "Ally, what happened to being angry with me and not wanting to share a bed while we are in a fight?" he whispered into my hair. "I had a terrible nightmare." I replied with my tears starting to fall down my face. I think Austin noticed because he held me closer and begged me not to cry. I cuddled to him and fell asleep


	7. Morning & Wendy

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally**

**I'm Still Not Sure If I'm Going To Continue The Story I Need Atleast 30 More Reviews...**

* * *

Austin POV

When I woke up I had a huge smile on my face, Ally had cracked and came back into our room. I knew Ally was mad about the fight but I couldn't just tell her why I did it that would make her think I was a creepy control freak who can't stand other boys looking at her. I looked down at Ally and saw her snuggle deeper into my side; I thought her actions were cute although everything she does is adorable. I frowned thinking that the only reason Ally came back into our room because of a nightmare. I was now worried about the things Ally was dreaming about. A heard her mumble something before she woke up and kissed my bare shoulder. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Als, why don't you tell me about that nightmare?" I asked cautiously not wanting to upset her. She nodded and pulled from our embrace, then took a deep breath before starting. "Austin, it was awful." She stated, "You and Aria were dead and had been for a year." She said tears starting to make an appearance. "Ally, honey…I-" I started. "Wait, there is more, I was dating Tommy and-" she stopped tears free flowing down her face now. My eyes widened at her sad act. I quickly pulled her to me shoving my face in her hair and wrapped my arms around her small waist. I felt her tiny arms wrap around my neck, but not resting there, her hands ended in my hair and pulling my face down to meet hers. As soon as our lips touched I knew were this was going but I sure as hell wasn't going to stop it. This kiss that Ally and I were carrying hot and heavy didn't feel like the normal kisses we usually have, this kiss seemed needy. Ally never did needy. Also she never shoved her tongue into my mouth, which was strange because I usually had to slowly coax her out of her mouth and she never did this, to admit I missed my old Ally the non needy one not that I didn't love the new one just I liked having the control,…the power, but the way Ally was making me feel I just lost it and I let a deep growl leave my throat which apparently she liked because her hands started pulling at my hair, in turn let another longer growl come from the back of my throat. I could feel her smile from my noises I liked the feeling of that…of her smile. She pulled away and let out a tiny gasp and ran to Aria's room.

* * *

Leaving me feeling completely confused. I heard Aria's tiny feet and Ally's feet behind her as they came back into the room. "Austin, I'm going to take a shower could you watch her?" Ally asked me. I nodded and pulled Aria onto my lap. Ally left into the bathroom and I lifted Aria and we went downstairs where Wendy was sitting. "Wendy!" I shouted rushing towards her as I heard the shower start from the bathroom up stairs. "Yeah Austin, Michael is coming over soon." She answered annoyed. "Well can you watch Aria for twenty minutes?" I asked super hopeful. She nodded and I bolted up the stairs towards the bathroom…

TBC…


	8. Showers & Moving Out

**Author's Note**

**I Don't own Austin & Ally**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD MAKE ANOTHOR SEQUEL PM ME OR LEAVE YOUR IDEA IN THE REVIEWS**

* * *

Ally POV

As soon as I stepped into the bathroom tears started flowing again, I couldn't help it. I then stripped down and climbed in the shower, which felt hot against my cool skin. I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and in insistence I knew it was Austin. "Ally? Is that you?" a voice asked from outside the door, and it wasn't Austin's. "Yeah it's me why?" I responded as I heard the door click open. My eyes widened. "Well I think we need to talk and Austin won't let me talk to you." I frowned "Well Tommy this isn't really the place to talk you know." I said obviously. I heard him laugh then he spoke. "Ally then come out of there." I rolled my eyes, "fine give me a towel." I muttered, turning off the water. I reached my hand out of the curtain and he handed me a towel, I wrapped it around myself then stepped out of the shower. Or should I say I slipped I almost fell and I braced myself for impact that never happened, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me too the owner. I kept one hand on my towel to keep it up, when I heard a tiny gasp. Tommy steadied me on my feet and we both turned to see Austin standing there with a look of hurt in his eyes not just hurt a deep hurt. My eyes stung while I listened to his words. "Ally I know you are going through something right now but that doesn't mean you can cheat on me. I want to break up and for good this time I don't date cheaters, and for Aria tell her it was you who destroyed you and "Daddy's" relationship by cheating on him but then again I might not even be the father. I want you out of my house and life NOW!" he shouted and left the house. I turned to Tommy and slapped him "Thanks a lot now go I have to pack and leave!" I said pushing him out of Austin's room. I quickly changed and packed. My phone started ringing with my father's ringtone.

* * *

{ALLY IN BOLD} [HER FATHER IN ITALICS]

**Hello? **_Ally look I'm sorry I over reacted I really hope you and Aria forgive me. _**Of course Daddy and can I ask a huge favor from you? **_Sure sweetie what is it? _**Can Aria and I move back home things aren't working out here? **_Sure I'll be there in 10 minutes. _**Okay thank you bye. **_Bye._ *end of call*

I grabbed Aria and my bags then my father grabbed Aria and we left without a single word to anyone in his family. I did leave a note a note that would be hard to discover.


	9. Home & Boxes

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally POV

I just had moved back home with my dad to find that my step family had left him. This means I got a room inside and Aria got her own room. When we got home my father took Aria so I could be alone for awhile. I had unpacked my last bag and I wasn't tired so I decided to write a song. I did have a bunch of inspiration since my last song.

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
(Died for you)_

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you…

Just as I finished my dad came in to ask if I wanted to put Aria to bed. I shook my head and told him I was too tired. "Okay Ally, look I'm sorry about what happened with Austin if you want I could talk to him for you." Dad said "No, Dad, its okay I've hurt him, and he's angry right now and I'm going to move on." I announced. He nodded and took Aria off to her room.

Austin POV

When I came home every trace of Ally and Aria were gone except a few of my pictures and a box, the box was marked "Austin" in Ally's hand writing and when I opened it all I could do was let out a small gasp…

TBC…

* * *

**I Don't Own Cold As You By, Taylor Swift**

**I Don't Know If I Should Continue The Story So Review...**


	10. Talent Shows & Duets

**Author's Note:**

**I Do NOT Own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin POV

When I opened the box I saw the bear I got Ally and the smaller bear I got Aria. Attached to each bear was a note both in Ally's hand writing. The first note I read was the note on Ally's bear. It read in Ally's neat perfect handwriting. [Notes In Italics]

* * *

_Austin, I'm Sorry For The Way Things Happened, I Just Wanted You To Know That Tommy And I Did Nothing, I Also Wanted To Say That I Love You And That Was Part Of The Reason I Clung To You… And If I Seemed Distant After Our Break Up For My Clinginess, I'm Sorry, But That Was Just Because I Love You. There I Said It I LOVE YOU AUSTIN MOON! Once Again I'm Sorry And I Love You… Love You Lots, Ally._

* * *

I broke down in tears after reading the first note, I was a jerk to her and she loved me. Well it was too late; I was sitting on a plane box in hand on the way back to L.A. I don't really know how I got there either; I mean one minute I was at home crying on the floor the next I was on a plane back to stardom. I know I should call Ally and try to make up with her but there was something holding me back… Tommy, why were they in the bathroom, her in a towel and him holding her in his arms staring into her eyes. It really hurt me. Now rather than being sad I was angry now and thrust the box of bears, notes and pictures to my agent asking her to store them somewhere far away.

* * *

Ally POV

I really hope Austin got my and Aria's notes. Mine explained how I felt. Aria's explained how she missed him and how glad she was to have met him and how badly she wanted to stay with him. I was thinking when a tune got stuck in my head and I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd work on my song for awhile…

* * *

_I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe_

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to when I'm not  
Around you  
It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
(still you're gone)  
Can't believe that I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

* * *

Just as I finished the last line my alarm clock went off telling me it was time to get up and go to school. I knew this would bite because Austin and I were in a bunch of classes together. So I got up went to my closet and pulled out my outfit. A black v-neck that had a broken heart on it in red rhinestones, also I grabbed a knee length red skirt and black belt on. I walked into Aria's room to get her up for the day; I got her dressed in her school uniform which was a black sweater and a red plaid skirt. I made her a bowl of cereal and as she ate I had an apple and packed both our school bags. My dad came down stairs and said he'd drive Aria to school. I agreed and walked to Trish's house. She's been really nice to me ever since the break up it's weird but, I need it. When I reached her house she was just coming out. "Trish!" I shouted, she turned and hugged me. "Hey Ally, ready to go?" she asked I nodded. We were silent the whole car ride except for the radio. Once we were at school Trish found a poster for a school talent show and thought I should sign up. The poster read **ALL ACTS WELCOME SIGN UP HERE, IT WILL BE ON JUNE 13****TH**** HELD IN THE AUDITORIUM THERE WILL BE A CELEBRITY JUDGE. **Trish convinced me to sign up so I could have an outlet for my singing. I thought it would be a good thing for me to focus on since it was already May 28th; I had a ton of work to do.

* * *

_**JUNE 12th**_

Austin POV

Today I'm going back to Miami to host a talent show for my old school I was totally psyched, I was also very excited to see Ally again… I had given it awhile and I found I really couldn't live without her, I couldn't eat or sleep I barely could perform. I had never even found a new girl friend which I easily could have but, I didn't and I won't I've decided the one thing I want is Ally, and of course Aria. I arrived back in Miami but had to lay low so know one from school would know it was me. I was so excited it was so hard for me to fall asleep. When I woke up I put on Ally's favorite of my outfits and hurried to the school.

* * *

Ally POV

Today I was super nervous, I still had a bit of stage fright and my song was about how I was over Austin and my break up. I had my outfit on which was a purple dress that ended a few inches above my knees I paired it with a navy blazer and brown belt.

* * *

[ imgres?q=Purple+Dress+with+a+black+blazer&start=292&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1600&bih=729&addh=104&tbm=isch&tbnid=2M49KlpxZuHYdM:&imgrefurl= navy-and-purple/&docid=LG26RR7haQLgyM&imgurl= . &w=3456&h=5184&ei=ASMSUJ2jBIXJ6wGW5oE4&zoom=1]

* * *

I was the last act and it was during the school day so no one could leave. The later acts got to come in late today so I stayed home until 12:45 practicing. I was scheduled to go on at 1:10 so I got there about fifteen minutes early. When I got there Trish rushed me into the building saying they were ahead of schedule and I was on in about 2 minutes. I Walked By the Principal on my way back stage and she asked me if I could do 5 songs to fill up some of the extra time we have I nervously agreed, just as I got back stage they called me out to perform. That's when I saw him, he was the judge and that made me super angry and I was really glad I chosen this song to sing now knowing he was there to hear it, that made my fears drift away and adrenaline fill my veins. So I began my song.

* * *

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven, even, no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even, no_

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break_  
_No it don't break_  
_No it don't breakeven no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_  
_What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_  
_(Oh glad your okay now)_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
_(Oh I'm glad your okay)_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh it don't breakeven no_  
_Oh it don't breakeven no_  
_Oh it don't breakeven no_

* * *

After my first song I felt great so I decided to sneak a look to Austin who was just staring at me, I smiled. Then the announcer told the audience I would sing another few songs after hearing the reviews from the judge. Austin quickly composed himself… "Well Ally, I think your song was great and I heard it was an original." I nodded and he continued… "I think we should sing a duet after you do another song or two unless you not up to it." I shook my head. "I'll sing a duet with you but let me sing to other songs first." I stated clearly into the microphone he nodded and I started my second song…

* * *

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_  
_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_  
_People would say, "they're the lucky ones"_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_  
_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_  
_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication_  
_Miscommunications lead to fall out_  
_So many things that I wish you knew_  
_So many walls up I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone_  
_In a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you_  
_Like it's killing me yeah_  
_I don't know what to say_  
_Since the twist of fate_  
_When it all broke down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_  
_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_  
_See me nervously pulling at my clothes_  
_And trying to look busy_  
_And you're doing your best to avoid me_  
_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_  
_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_  
_But you held your pride like you should have held me_  
_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending_  
_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_  
_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_  
_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_Now I'm standing alone_  
_In a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you_  
_Like it's killing me yeah_  
_I don't know what to say_  
_Since the twist of fate_  
_When it all broke down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest_  
_Of who can act like they care less_  
_But I liked it better when you were on my side_  
_The battle's in your hands now_  
_But I would lay my armor down_  
_If you'd say you'd rather love than fight_  
_So many things that you wish I knew_  
_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone_  
_In a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you_  
_Like it's killing me yeah_  
_I don't know what to say_  
_Since the twist of fate_  
_When it all broke down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now,_  
_The end_

* * *

After this song Austin looks ashamed but, reviewed it anyway. "Ally, I think it's great you can write your own music, and I really loved that song, who ever made you feel so crappy is an ass. So please sing your next song I really want to hear it." I nodded and began…

* * *

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_  
_Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side_  
_Then I spent so many nights Just thinking how you did me wrong_  
_And I grew strong_  
_And I learned how to get along_

_And so you're back from outer space_  
_I just walked in to find you here, with that look upon your face_  
_I should have changed that stupid lock_  
_I should have made you leave your key_  
_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now, go walk out the door_  
_Just turn around now_  
_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_  
_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_  
_Did you think I'd crumble?_  
_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_  
_Oh no not I, I will survive_  
_For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_  
_I've got all my life to live_  
_And I've got all my love to give_  
_I'll survive_  
_I will survive_  
_Hey hey_

_(I, I will survive)_  
_Hey hey_  
_(I, I will survive)_  
_Every day_  
_(I, I will survive)_  
_Oh yeah_

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_  
_Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_  
_And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself_  
_I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high_  
_And you see me, somebody new_  
_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you_  
_And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free_  
_But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me_

_Go on now, go walk out the door_  
_Just turn around now_  
_You're not welcome anymore_  
_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_  
_Did you think I'd crumble?_  
_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_  
_Oh no not I, I will survive_  
_Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_  
_I've got all my life to live_  
_And I've got all my love to give_  
_I'll survive_  
_I will survive_  
_Hey hey_

_Go now, go walk out the door_  
_Just turn around now_  
_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_  
_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_  
_Did you think I'd crumble?_  
_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_  
_Oh no not I, I will survive_  
_Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_  
_I've got all my life to live_  
_And I've got all my love to give_  
_I'll survive_  
_I will survive_  
_I will survive_

_(I, I will survive)_  
_Hey_  
_(I, I will survive)_  
_Every day_  
_(I, I will survive)_  
_Yeah yeah_

_(I, I will survive)_  
_Oh_  
_(I, I will survive)_  
_I will survive_  
_(I, I will survive)_

_(I, I will survive)_  
_I've got all my love to give_  
_(I, I will survive)_  
_I've got all my life to live_  
_(I, I will survive)_  
_My loving is not in vain, oh no_

_(I, I will survive)_  
_I will survive_  
_(I, I will survive)_  
_I will survive_  
_(I, I will survive)_

* * *

At the end of this song he looked terrified knowing each one of these songs was about him, took him much longer to find something to say, so I waited patiently fixing my dress. "Ally, I think I'm ready to sing our duet, and your songs really speaks to me I think your amazing." He says standing up from his chair and walking up on the stage to meet me, I nodded and mouth whatever. "What song?" I ask "huh?" "What song." I repeat. "Oh I don't know how about you start and I'll follow you." I nod, and then think for a minute before starting…

* * *

[Ally (Austin)]  
It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out  
(She's serious)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(She's always in a rush and interrupted)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)

[Ally + Austin]  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

[Austin]  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change

[Ally (Austin)]  
Why does he try to read my mind?  
(I try to read her mind)  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)

[Ally + Austin]  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

[Austin] When I'm yes, she's no  
[Ally] When I hold on, he just lets go  
[Ally + Austin] We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

After the music fades Austin and I are staring into each other's eyes and he leans in…

TBC...

* * *

**I Don't own:**

**Breakeven by, The Script**

**The Story Of Us by, Taylor Swift**

**I Will Survive by, Gloria Gaynor**

**Wouldn't Change A Thing by, Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas **


	11. Singing Again & Questions?

**Author's Note...**

**I Think I May Stop This Story Soon, I'm Not Really Getting Any Reviews (or PMs) And I Don't Think Anyone Is Reading It So I Need Like 20 More Reviews Before I Update Again... **

**Hopelesswriter21...**

* * *

Ally POV

Austin was leaning in to kiss me and my heart was racing a mile a minute, he cannot just expect me to go out with him and how does he know I'm not in a relationship, I may not be but how does he know? So just as Austin was about to kiss me I turned my hair hitting his face and me starting a new song trying to distract him and everyone else from what almost happened there. I had to make up lyrics on the spot so I used what I was feeling and hoped it would make a good song…

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

And again and again and again  
I throw all your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again

Once the music stops I look for Austin and when I turn around he's behind me and he wraps me into a huge kiss desperately trying to get my affection. I slowly but, surely kiss him back completely forgetting the audience behind us. Austin pulls away but keeps me in his arms, "Als, I'm an idiot for thinking you were cheating on me, Tommy explained everything…after I punched him…" he mumbled at the end. "Austin!" I shrieked scaring him "Why would you punch you're brother?" I asked. "He…tried…stealing _**MY**_ girl!" he said mumbling then almost shouting MY. "Austin, is that why you two fought that day when we broke up and got back together?" I asked suddenly getting it. He just nodded, "Austin, I don't like being referred to as your property." I said, "Als, it's not that at all its just you are my girlfriend, my daughter's mother, and the love of my life…I'm not taking any more chances of losing you…I've lost you twice already so Allyson Dawson…will you be my Girlfriend?"

TBC…

* * *

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally **

** OR**

**Here We Go Again By, Demi Lovato**


	12. Answers & Ambulances

**Author's Note:**

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally**

**Please More Reviews and If you Have Ideas Please Write Them In The Reviews OR PM Them...**

**Quick Polls Too!**

**Q: Should Austin & Ally Have Another Baby?**

**1. Yes**

**2. No**

**Q: If They Have A Baby Boy Or Girl?**

**A. Girl**

**B. Boy**

**Q: Should I Start Another Story?**

**#. Yes**

***. No**

**Sorry That Was A Long Author's Note Please Answer The Polls Though **

**-Hopelesswriter21**

* * *

Ally POV

I looked deep into Austin's eyes, I was ready to answer him when something hit my stomach, and not an object but a feeling, and not a good one I was ready to through up so I rushed off the stage hurrying towards the girl's room. "Ally! Wait!" I heard Austin call but I knew if I stopped I would through up in public so I kept going. I heard footsteps behind me I instantly knew one was him and the other was Trish. As soon as I made it into the ladies room I ran into a stall and tossed my lunch. I heard Trish: "Get out All of You Now!" and I heard all the girls in the room run out. "Ally? Are you Okay?" she asked. I was about to answer when I need to throw up again. I heard the stall door open and felt my hair pulled back. "Ally, I'm so sorry." This voice was Austin's his hot breath was on my neck my hair in one of his hands and his other hand was drawing random things on my back. Once I decided I was okay I sat up only to have my face meet a wet paper towel. I gratefully took the towel from Austin and wiped my mouth. I then slowly stood up and walked to the sink. I looked in the mirror and I looked awful. "Ally, are you sick?" Austin asked me. I shook my head I knew what this was...the only other time I felt like this I was pregnant with Aria. "Ally, then what's wro-? You're not…?" I just nodded "I think." I whispered before I started full out crying.

* * *

Austin POV

Ally thinks she may be pregnant again. I had to think for a minute the last time Ally and I did anything was two months ago. Dammit I bet she is pregnant which means… I don't even know but I will be there for her this time well if she lets me. "Ally come here." I say reaching my arms out for her to let me hug her. She steps into my arms and snuggles close to me. "Yes Austin." I look down at her confused. "Huh?" "I will be your girlfriend." "Really? Aw Alls thank you for taking me back I'm so sorry!" I say just before I feel something wet dump on me.

* * *

Ally POV

"Trish look he's waking up!" I shout as Austin's eyes start to flutter open. See when Austin saw me walk up on stage he got up from his seat to come see me and he slipped and fell off the stage I didn't even get to perform my songs and Austin had been knocked out we called an ambulance and said they'd be here soon. Trish however thought she could wake him herself so she dumped a bucket of water on him which did seem to wake him up. "Ally! I'm so sorry." He said as he looked up at me. He and I were in as Trish would put it an interesting situation. After he had fallen I rushed down the stairs and kneeled near his head. I lifted his head onto my lap and ran my fingers threw his hair trying to wake him up; it was mostly making me feel better because I hadn't seen him in forever. "Austin are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah Ally I am." He stated slowly. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODT MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Trish shouted leading the paramedics who had a gurney to take Austin to the hospital. They lifted Austin off of my lap who seemed to have pain now. "WAIT!" he shouted as the paramedics stated wheeling him away. "I want Ally to come with me." The Paramedics sighed, "Alright who's Ally?" one asked, almost all the girls still in the room held up their hands but, me and Trish. "It's her" Austin said pointing to me. "Coming Ally?" the paramedic asked, I nodded and walked with them to the ambulance, I called my dad after Austin had blacked out asking him to watch Aria I bit longer then usual.


	13. Kisses & Dr Mason Riker

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Austin & Ally**

**Please Review I Love Hearing What Everyone Thinks It Helps Me Know What To Do WithThe Story...**

**-Hopelesswriter21**

* * *

Austin POV

I had to go to the hospital to get checked out, with Ally by my side the whole time. I had to stay in the hospital because I had a pretty bad concussion apparently I blacked out for awhile after I fell. I was lying in my bed with Ally holding my hand, telling me how worried she was about me. I smiled at her, "What?" she asked, and instead of answering her I just pulled her into a kiss. I didn't feel her react so I worried a bit but deepened the kiss by shoving my tongue threw her closed lips, I still didn't get a reaction so I brought a hand up to her face pulling her closer to me and onto the hospital bed, that's where I got a reaction. Her hands slid around my neck, pulling me closer. I felt her smile against my lips. I really had missed how we kissed.

* * *

Ally POV

After Austin started kissing me, I kind of panicked and got lost in my thoughts. I was pulled from them when I was pulled onto Austin's bed; it ended up with me and Austin on our sides facing each other my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist pulling me closer, we were only separated by someone clearing their throat. We turned to see the doctor glaring at us. "You're suppose to keep him awake not kill him." The doctor snapped. I nodded sheepishly and got off the bed, "Austin, I'm going to go home shower and change." He nodded and gave me a quick kiss and I headed outside and called my dad to pick me up.

* * *

Austin POV

After Ally left the doctor started talking to me, "Austin, that girl is pretty who is she?" he asks. "She's Ally and she's the best." I say just gushing about Ally. "Tell me about her, what does she like?" he asked, "Well Ally is nice, beautiful, smart, shy, and can write songs. Let's see her favorite color is: Red, her favorite book is Harry Potter. She can bake really well and loves playing soccer and is totally nerdy but she's an adorable nerd. Her favorite food is pickles and her favorite flowers are blue roses even though they are really hard to get, that's why she loves them so much because they are different." I gushed. Then Ally came back in I must have been talking about her for awhile then,"Hey Austin, Hello Doctor…? I actually didn't get your name." Ally chuckled sheepishly. "That's okay Miss Ally, My name is Doctor Mason Riker." Ally nodded and Dr. Mason kissed her hand. I thought that was a weird gesture but whatever he's the doctor. I watched Ally blush and giggled as he walked from the room. Then she came over next to my bed and sat in the chair I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. "No, Austin I can't do that again not until I know you're not just playing with my heart." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "Alls I promise from now on nothing will get in our way." She nodded and leaned down to kiss me. After a long sweet kiss I stood up and grabbed a twist tie from the candy my mother had dropped off, I got down on one knee and looked straight into Ally's now teary eyes, "Ally will you marry me?" I asked. Holding out the twist tie i made into a ring. She started nodding her head when we hear a voice shout "Ally Wait!" I turned and was shocked to see…

TBC…

* * *

**Quick Poll Day 2**

**Q- Who Should Interupt Them**

**A. Dallas**

**B. Wendy**

**C. Ally's Dad**

**D. Dr. Mason Riker**

**E. Tommy**

**F. Your Own Character (You Tell Me Their Name And How They Know Austin Or Ally And Why They Interupted)**

**-Thanks**

**HOPELESSWRITER21**


	14. Wendy & Little Green Rings

**Hey I Know I Havent Updated Latly So I'm Updating Now The Chapter Is Sorta Short But I'll Have A Longer One Up Soon, I'm Also Loving The Reviews So Keep Them Up I'll Probably Always Have Some Question For You Guys To Answer, But What Do You Excpect I'm 13 So That Means I Have A Life.**

**-Hopelesswriter21**

* * *

**Questins!**

**Q1- Should The Doctor Come Back Into The Story Later?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**Q2- Should They Have Their Baby Before The Wedding If Their Is A Baby?**

**1. Yes**

**2. No**

**Q3- Are You A Directioner?**

**#. Duh!**

**$. Yeah, I Guess**

***. No, More Of A Directionater**

**^. Nope.**

* * *

Austin POV

Ally and I turned to see Dr. Mason and Wendy there. "Wendy?" I asked, "Yes, Austin look I came here to check on my baby brother but I mean I came just in time too I saved you from making a huge mistake with this." She said while pointing at Ally. Ally's eyes widened "Oh right I'm sorry Wendy I have to go outside for a minute, I'll be right back Austin." She said walking out of the room with Dr. Mason following her, me I'm not allowed to leave the room so I thought I'd explain my love for Ally to Wendy. "Wend, look I love Ally and we are probably going to get married." I said in one breath, "Okay Aus, I'll go find Ally and apologize but, I don't like her but, if you do I'll try." She spoke in more of a whisper then left the room. I walked back to my bed with the little plastic green twist tie ring and sighed; I thought about Ally and must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Ally was in my room sitting on a chair writing in her song book. I kept quiet hoping she would speak but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Dr. Mason; he had a large basket with him. Inside it were things like pickles and blue roses and red ribbons and a cook book and a date book, colander, and an organizer. I was shocked these were the things I told him she liked. "Ally, here I got you something." He said handing her the basket. "Thank you Dr. Mason that's so sweet." She announced taking the basket from him. "Ally, I think before you and Austin get married you should date some other people and see if you like someone else better." He said impaling he liked her, I was about to "Wake up" when Ally Spoke, "Look Dr. Mason I love Austin and I want to be with him forever and if he still wants to get married I'll marry him so why don't you take this." Then she handed him the basket and walked towards me, I quickly closed my eyes completely and felt her small hand grab my larger one and thread our fingers together. "okay Ally, I'm sorry I'll go and Austin can leave in two days we still need to keep an eye on him I think he hit his head pretty bad and he also may have some late amnesia because we've never had someone hit their head so hard and not forget anything." He said then I heard his footsteps leave the room and the door close. "Austin, Austin." Ally whispered, I didn't respond so I felt her pull her hand from mine then push me over on the bed so I was on the side instead of the edge then I felt the bed dip and I heard her shoes drop to the ground. Then I felt Ally lay down and snuggle close to my side. Once she was done moving I turned to face her, my eyes open then pulled her in for a kiss. I felt her tense then relax into the kiss. Once we pulled away I took the green ring I created and snuck it onto her finger, then whispered "let's get married." She nodded before pulling me back to her for another kiss.


End file.
